


"От золота ее волос..."

by Sabira



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira





	"От золота ее волос..."

Дозваться до Дракона удалось только на третий день. Первые два все было впустую, хотя Мерлин повторял призыв на все лады. Голос Балинора в голове советовал не переживать и набраться терпения, Дракон не может не услышать повелителя. А для преодоления расстояния необходимо время и силы.

  
Мерлин был не против ждать, служение Артуру способствовало вырабатыванию терпения, но времени было очень мало. Принц, а вернее – уже почти король Камелота, желал обвенчаться с прекраснейшей женщиной на свете, леди Вивиан. И настроен был крайне решительно.

  
Это началось внезапно, без какой-либо видимой причины. Просто однажды Мерлин пришел в покои принца, чтобы помочь ему раздеться, и вместо шутливого сопротивления (с тех пор, как их отношения изменились, Артуру иногда нравилось поломаться и поддразнить соскучившегося Мерлина), услышал панегирик в честь белокурых волос прекрасной Вивиан. Сначала маг даже решил, что это такая новая шутка, попытка спровоцировать его на ревность – Артуру в голову вечно залетали странные идеи. Но принц говорил серьезно. Припоминал «сладкие губы», нес чушь про «сады удовольствий», которые, видимо, скрывались под юбкой у леди Вивиан, и рвался отправиться просить ее руки у короля Олафа. Хоть прямо сейчас.

  
Оправившись от шока и затолкав обиду со злостью поглубже, Мерлин понял, что причину такого поведения Артура стоит искать в давнем привороте Триклера. Опоить принца никто не мог – с тех пор как не стало Утера, они окончательно потеряли осторожность и Мерлин был при Артуре все время, днем и ночью. Так что волшебные козни исключались. Либо чары наложили с большого расстояния (а любовная магия требовала преимущественно контакта с привораживаемым), либо старое заклинание опять заработало. Вот только непонятно – с чего.

  
В любом случае, Артур снова был по уши влюблен в свою белокурую леди и желал заключить с ней законный брак. Сразу после коронации. Мерлину было не по себе от этой идеи – Вивиан, наверняка, все еще горела любовью к прекрасному принцу, и вряд ли бы отказалась занять место королевы Камелота. Что совершенно не входило в планы мага. Он был не против брака Артура, ведь ему нужна жена и наследник, но не Вивиан же! Ее характер мало был пригоден для правления страной, кроме того, Мерлин немного беспокоился. Все-таки, Вивиан была красива и очень похожа на самого Артура.

  
Вдруг его принц решит, что светлые волосы и декольте интереснее торчащих ушей и нашейного платка?..

  
\- Она так прекрасна! – повторил примерно в пятнадцатый раз Артур, пока Мерлин расстилал ему постель. – И она просто не может мне отказать!

  
\- Если отправишь пару куриц вместе с гонцами, она точно согласится, - пробормотал все еще сильно обиженный Мерлин. Ему не нравились горящие глаза Артура, его комплименты в адрес Вивиан и перспектива ночевать в каморке у Гаюса этой ночью.

  
\- Обязательно, - подтвердил Артур. – Я завтра же отправлюсь на охоту и подстрелю куропатку! Нет, - принц вскочил на ноги и зашагал по комнате. – Куропатка это слишком мелко… Я буду охотиться на оленя! Мерлин, разбудишь меня пораньше и предупредишь егеря.

  
\- А больше мне ничего не нужно сделать? – спросил тот, взбивая подушку.

  
\- Нужно, - откликнулся все еще перевозбужденный Артур. – Еще ты напишешь ей письмо.

  
\- Письмо? – Мерлин от возмущения оставил постельные принадлежности в покое.  
Вот снимет заклятье… и припомнит Артуру этот разговор!

  
\- Про ее прекрасные глаза. В подробностях, - требовательно приказал Артур, падая поперек кровати на живот. – Я так ее люблю!

  
\- Спокойной ночи, сир, - пожелал ему Мерлин, чувствуя, что медленно начинает закипать и стремясь уйти побыстрее.

  
\- А раздеть меня? – Артур приподнял голову.

  
\- Сегодня – сами, сир. Потренируйтесь. Вряд ли вы будете вызывать меня, чтобы разоблачиться перед леди Вивиан, - язвительно отозвался Мерлин, покидая комнату.

  
Довольного артуровского «точно!» он предпочел не услышать.

  
Ночь Мерлин провел за книгами, пытаясь разобраться в чем дело, но так ничего и не понял. По всему выходило, что однажды снятое заклятье не возвращается, тогда почему же Артур опять одурманен дочерью Олафа? Мерлин устало потянулся, хлебнул настойки Гаюса, обещавшей бодрость духа, и потащился к Хромому Дэнни, королевскому егерю. Договорившись об охоте, Мерлин вдруг чуть не стукнул сам себя с досады по голове.

  
Гвен!

  
Надо всего лишь найти Гвеневеру, пусть она еще разок поцелует Артура, и у того все пройдет. В прошлый раз сработало.

  
Гвен нашлась на кухне, она как раз накрывала завтрак для прибывшего вчера Ланселота. Судя по утомленному, но довольному виду обоих – ночь у них тоже выдалась бессонной, впрочем, было не похоже, что бы они жалели.

  
\- Мерлин! – Ланселот вскочил на ноги и обнял старого друга – еще раз. Рыцарь действительно был рад вернуться ко двору.

  
\- У меня к вам дело, - сказал Мерлин, облизнув губы – как всегда, когда нервничал.

  
\- Что случилось? – Гвен поставила кувшин с молоком на стол и обеспокоенно посмотрела на мага.

  
\- Ты должна поцеловать Артура! – выпалил Мерлин, с мольбой посмотрев сначала на нее, а потом на Ланселота.

  
Рыцарь ожидаемо нахмурился, а Гвен растерянно улыбнулась.

  
\- Но я… я поняла, то люблю не принца, - отведя глаза пробормотала девушка, отчего Ланселот тут же засиял.

  
\- Да причем тут это! – Мерлин опустился на деревянный табурет, торопливо сделал пару глотков из чашки Ланселота и вытер рот ладонью. – Артур опять решил, что сходит с ума по Вивиан! Нам не нужна такая королева.

  
Лицо у Гвен сразу изменилось. Она явно припомнила и давнее соперничество, и нелестные слова в свой адрес.  
«Отлично!», - подумал про себя Мерлин. – «Осталось убедить Ланселота, что от одного поцелуя никому не убудет».  
Но и здесь сложилось на удивление удачно.

  
\- Леди Вивиан – это дочь короля Олафа? – уточнил рыцарь и продолжил после кивка Мерлина. – Тогда Артуру нужно помочь.  
Гвен нахмурилась и отвернулась, принимаясь перекладывать посуду.

  
\- И где же тебе удалось узнать эту леди? – спросила она у Ланселота.

  
\- Я был какое-то время при дворе короля Олафа. Леди Вивиан очаровательная девушка, несмотря на некоторую избалованность, ее давно любит сэр Ордри, но Артур… - рыцарь покосился на Мерлина. – Ему нравятся другие женщины. То есть – просто другие.

  
Ланселот смешался и замолчал. Гвен удивленно вздохнула и повернулась к Мерлину.

  
\- Хорошо, я поцелую Артура.

  
Мерлин вздохнул с облегчением – и, как оказалось, совершенно напрасно.

  
Артур с удовольствием чмокнул Гвен в ответ, пробормотал что-то из серии: «Я так и знал, ни одна женщина не сравнится с моей Вивиан!» и отправился на охоту, прихватив Мерлина, впавшего в состояние глубокого удивления пополам с разочарованием.

  
Вот тогда маг и понял, что без помощи Дракона не обойтись. Слова призыва пришли сразу, словно из ниоткуда. И пока рыцари ползали по лесу, выслеживая дичь во главе с Артуром, Мерлин спокойно совершил необходимый ритуал. Теперь лишь следовало дождаться ответа.

  
Но ответа все не было, а развивший бешеную деятельность Артур бросался из крайности в крайность. Мерлин с чудовищным трудом убедил его обождать с отправлением сватов. Близилось время сбора податей с деревень, многие платили налог шкурами и изделиями, так что Мерлин посоветовал отправить невесте наиболее красивые поделки и дары, а для этого нужно было немного потерпеть. Артур со скрипом согласился, признав правоту слуги. Вот только легче от этого Мерлину не стало.

  
Что если Дракон не услышал? Или откажется помогать? Или скажет, что помочь нельзя?

  
Тогда Мерлин до конца жизни обречен видеть любовь в глазах Артура, но эти взгляды будут предназначены не ему, а изящной светловолосой девушке с живыми темными глазами. Она будет делить с ним постель, рожать детей, спокойно и величаво сидеть рядом на троне. Прекрасная бы вышла пара, вот только Мерлин очень сомневался, что сможет остаться в Камелоте – и видеть это каждый день.

  
Есть же границы и у его терпения. Потерять еще и Артура было бы слишком больно.  
Мерлин провел ладонью по лицу, сбрасывая оцепенение, и вопросительно взглянул на звавшего его Артура.

  
\- Ты бы хоть иногда делал вид, что слушаешь меня! – возмущенно сказал принц, подходя поближе. Сердце у Мерлина забилось чаще. Может, Артур вспомнил? И сейчас все будет как прежде? Ленивый поцелуй, ласковое «ты такой идиот», и пара часов блаженной неги на такой удобной королевской кровати?

  
Но Артур похлопал Мерлина по плечу и радостно улыбнулся.  
\- Я подумал – когда будешь писать письмо моей Вивиан, вставь какие-нибудь стихи, - приказал Артур. – Ей должно понравиться.

  
\- И давно я стал бардом? – раздраженно спросил Мерлин. Вот только стихи кропать для леди Вивиан не хватало!

  
\- Мерлин! – выразительно сказал Артур, подходя к окну. – Еще пару дней, и я смогу выбрать, что отправить ей!

  
\- Да, сир, - недовольно подтвердил Мерлин, собирая разбросанные на полу вещи. – Отнесу прачке.

  
Судя по отсутствию реакции, Артур даже не заметил ухода слуги. А Мерлин опять отправился в окрестный лес, с какой-то яростью повторив формулу призыва.  
И на этот раз сработало. Мерлин почувствовал приближение Дракона еще до того, как тот спикировал с высоты. Словно что-то обожгло изнутри.  
\- Ты звал меня, юный волшебник?

  
Мерлин на секунду прикрыл глаза. Ничего не изменилось. Как будто он снова только что прибыл в Камелот.  
\- Артур опять влюблен в Вивиан, - пожаловался Мерлин Дракону.

  
Ящерица задумчиво выдохнула и потопталась, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
\- Снятое заклятье не возвращается, - произнес Дракон.

  
Мерлин чуть не застонал. А вот от этого он отвык.  
\- И тем не менее – оно вернулось! Его никто не мог опоить, я все время был рядом!

  
\- Ты все еще слишком нетерпелив и горячен, Мерлин, - сказал Дракон. – И не умеешь думать. Снятое заклятье не возвращается. Значит…

  
\- Заклятье не было снято? – после паузы спросил маг. – Но все это время Артур же не думал о ней, если кто и занимал его мысли – то только я.

  
\- Он узнал, что ты маг? – в голосе Дракона послышалось веселье.

  
\- Нет, я… не в этом смысле, неважно, - смутился Мерлин. – Что мне делать?

  
Дракон глухо рассмеялся.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, как снимается это заклятье.

  
\- Но тогда помог поцелуй Гвеневеры! – закричал потерявший терпение Мерлин. – А сейчас – нет, мы пробовали!

  
\- Магия принимает людские заблуждения за истину, если оба искренне в них верят, но когда вера теряется, то и старый залог развеивается как пыль, отданное перестает существовать, и силы снова действуют как прежде, - напустил тумана Дракон, складывая крылья.

  
Мерлин понял, что все было зря. Неужели он действительно рассчитывал, что Дракон ему поможет? Тот ничуть не изменился. Все так же, как и обычно – много слов и мало пользы.  
\- Удачи тебе, последний повелитель! - пожелал уходящему Мерлину Дракон и взмыл в небо.

~*~

  
Мерлин вернулся в замок в самых расстроенных чувствах. В голове смутно крутилась какая-то мысль, но ему никак не удавалось поймать ее. Мерлин был слишком зол, его сжигала ревность, недовольство и какой-то детский страх потерять все, что было у них с Артуром, вернуться назад и стать снова только слугой. В лучшем случае – другом.

  
А кому нужна дружба с человеком, которого ты знаешь на вкус и отличаешь по запаху, чьи взгляды для тебя желаннее прохлады в знойный день, а даже невысказанные желания – непреложный закон? Мерлин очень хорошо сознавал силу и глубину своей влюбленности, и поделать с ней ничего не мог, да и не хотел. Ему нравилось любить. Вот только хотелось бы снова быть еще и любимым в ответ.

  
Мерлин вздохнул и вошел в покои Артура. Принц бродил по комнате, бормоча про себя какие-то странные слова вроде «и губы, красные, как кровь, зажгли прекрасную любовь». Видимо, принца не оставляла идея стихосложения во имя прекрасной леди Вивиан.

  
\- Ванну готовить? – не стремясь быть особенно учтивым, поинтересовался Мерлин.

  
Артур кивнул, продолжая бродить и размахивать руками. Творческий процесс явно давался ему непросто.  
\- От золота ее волос у всех случается…

  
\- Понос, - вставил Мерлин, выливая первое ведро.

  
Артур замер на месте и тут же бурно запротестовал, доказывая, что Мерлин глубоко не прав, и если он еще раз оскорбит его леди, то та пощечина покажется ему нежной лаской.  
И Мерлин не выдержал. Решительно поставив ведро на пол, он приблизился к принцу, практически вжав его в стену.

  
\- Лаской? – переспросил маг. – Нет, Артур, ты меня тогда ударил – и больно. Так же, как бьешь на тренировках, до синяков. Но все же ты умеешь быть ласковым и нежным. Правда, ты об этом не помнишь, или не хочешь помнить, не знаю.

  
Мерлин перевел дыхание, поймал все еще пораженный взгляд Артура, и обнял принца за шею, целуя обветренные после недавней охоты губы. Тот дернулся было – и вдруг ответил, с былой страстью и умением. Продлил поцелуй, скользнул рукой, проводя ладонью по спине, и рывком потянул Мерлина на себя, заставляя прижаться теснее.

  
\- Артур? - ошарашено позвал его маг, привычно цепляясь за широкие плечи своего принца.

  
\- А кто еще? – спросил тот, потянувшись снова поцеловать Мерлина, но тот уперся ему в грудь рукой и отстранился.  
– А как же Вивиан?

  
\- Какая еще Вивиан?

  
\- Дочь короля Олафа, на которой ты желаешь жениться в самое ближайшее время, - напомнил Мерлин, с трудом удерживаясь от того, что бы потереться об Артура. Он жутко соскучился, но в нем постепенно разгоралось желание немного отомстить.

  
\- Ни на ком я не желаю жениться, - с легким раздражением не согласился Артур, делая еще одну попытку сблизиться.

  
\- Ты последние три дня рассказываешь об этом всему замку, и буквально завтра мы отправим гонцов к Олафу. Вот только мне нужно дописать любовное письмо, а тебе – закончить слагать в ее честь стихи и подстрелить еще пару оленей.

  
\- Мерлин, не говори глупости, - уже всерьез разозлился Артур, одним движением меня позицию, и теперь уже Мерлина прижимая к стене. – Я опять был околдован?

  
\- Да, - согласился маг и вдруг приоткрыл рот, осознав, что имел в виду Дракон.

  
«Как все просто!», - восхитился про себя Мерлин, пока Артур снова принялся его целовать, расценив приоткрытый рот как однозначное приглашение. - «Поцелуй истинной любви! Но тогда Артур думал, что любит Гвен, а она – что любит его, и все сработало. А потом сначала Артур понял, что на самом деле… а накануне вернулся Ланселот, и Гвен увидела, как отличаются ее чувства к Артуру от чувств к Ланселоту, прогнавший магию поцелуй перестал соответствовать условию и…»  
Закончить мысль Мерлин не успел. Способность думать толком вернулась к нему только на утро, и он не поспешил ей воспользоваться, предпочитая совершенно бездумно прижиматься к мирно спящему Артуру и благодарить богов, что будучи под чарами истинной любви, его принц не пишет стихов.


End file.
